Life After Death
by JfKCrookShanks
Summary: Max is lonely. And to escape the pain, she goes on a car trip to Florida. She gets distracted and finds herself in a deadly car crash. But she still haunts her appartment. Where Fang is now living. Bad summary, more to tell. So full summary inside. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

_**FULL SUMMARY: Maximum Ride is 18. And is lonely, her foster family died a year ago. And for the past year, she travels to Florida on that date. Maximum Dies in a car crash. But is still haunting her appartment. In which now Fang Masters is now living in. Max dosnt know who she is. All she knows is that she lives there. And Fang has to help her. Will Max uncover who she really is? And will Fang fall hard for her? **_

**Hey . . . im sorry my other fanfic got deleted. Message me if you wanna know why. But i hope this one makes up for it. It's a little bit more serious than Sweep Away Love. And less than How We Grow. But my first chapter is always the worst. So please stay with me.**

**OH! And this is based on a movie. I dont know the name of. Sorry. But i'll let you know when i find it out. **

**Max's POV**

"Oh my god Max please don't!" My best friend Nudge squeaked into the phone. I was driving down the highway, swerving through traffic. Trying to get to Florida as soon as possible. It was that time of year again. When all the beautiful leaves fall, turn bare and brown. And then what do you know?

SNOW!

Yeah. I hate snow. No, scratch that. I really hate snow. Just anything cold or wet in general, is on my naughty list.

"So why do you have to do this again Max?" Nudge asked. "I mean, every December you just pack your bags, and take off."

I sighed. "Nudge. You know I hate the cold."

"And you know that I hate it when you leave."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not just that."

"Whatever. I know what's bothering you. And I know the real reason. Other than the cold. Why you're leaving me. Again." She paused. "You're lonely. And don't give me crap and tell me you're not. Take my offer Max. Come live with Angel and I. You're my best friend. I want to help you-"

I cut her off. "Nudge I gotta go. With you blabbing you're mouth I'll miss my exit." I ended the call, and slouched in my seat. The air seemed to drop 20 degrees, so I cranked up the heat.

She was right. Nudge was almost always right when it came to emotions and feelings. It's one of her gifts that make her special.

I WAS lonely. And I always was, and always will be. Three years ago, I turned 16, Yet, I couldn't stand living with my father. Jeb. He was abusive, in many ways. And I had to get out of there. For years I was building up the courage to run.

And finally, I did. I took a cab from Tennessee, to Ohio. I'll admit. I was homeless for a while. A couple months actually.

Until I was put in foster care. I hated it, and at first I was a . . . difficult child, let's just say. I acted up. Did some bad things. Totally screwed up my life.

But I didn't care. And to this day, I don't really think about it. But one December, I was taken in by . She and Ella, (her daughter) where very nice people. They accepted me, even though I returned the welcome with just about the opposite behavior.

While I was there, I kept to myself. I wouldn't let them do anything for me. I went to sleep and woke up before they did. Left the house for school hours before. Barely talked to them, and at meal times, I went out by myself. Not wanting there food, there help, there company, or there love.

I considered myself a rebel.

But then, things changed. I came back to the house one day. And smelled something so amazingly delicious that I could help but wander towered it.

I entered there large kitchen and found Ella and smiling at me. I was creeped out. But didn't think much of it.

"Hello Maximum." greeted me warmly. "Ella and I were just baking some chocolate chip cookies. Would you care for one?"

I didn't hesitate, I should have. I know. But the smell was so intoxicating. I couldn't help myself. I know it's stupid. But we grew from there.

I always trapped myself in. Shut myself out, away from people and the world. But it was as if the warmth and love from this family. Started melting and cracking the ice, cold wall I built around myself.

And I loved them. I finally found my family.

I don't know what happened. But after a while, we grew apart. I turned 18. And wanted to go my own way. I wanted to experience the world. And have a family of my own. I wanted more than I already had.

I moved to Ohio, got a job, and rented an apartment. And have lived there ever since. Alone . . . by myself.

And only recently have I heard of my family's little accident. They now both just passed away in the hospital. I was devastated, too devastated to even cry. I was more than sad. I was as good as dead. But it hurt me to see them in pain. And it killed me too see them let go. I guess that what love does. It hurts, then when you least expect it, it takes your heart.

'Turn right, in 15.2 miles.' I looked at my G.P.S, It was almost midnight. And only a couple thousand miles to go.

I started to travel to Florida since last winter. I don't just go because of the cold. Oh no that's only a little part of it. I go because I want to escape. Escape my past with walks on the beach, beautiful sunsets. And warmth, lots, and lots of warmth. Enough warmth to melt that Ice wall that's slowly growing its way back around me.

My phone rang again. Of course, Nudge.

"Nudge?" I answered. While putting the phone on speaker and tossing it to the passenger seat.

"Hello? Max! Are you ok? Are you still driving? You are! Oh my gosh Angel wants you to pull over RIGHT NOW! Right now Maximum Ride. It's late, stop at the next exit. And get some rest-"

"Chill!" I hissed. "It's only 12 tell Angel to relax. I'll stop when I get tired."

"No. Get off the road now. Angel is worried about you. She has a bad feeling about this. You can just get a head start tomorrow morning. Just please, listen to me."

I hung up. I can't deal with this now. Angel, a creepy child that girl is. Always freaking out over safety. I always listened to her. Just to cause her less stress. But whatever. She can cope with this. It's none of her business.

The time ticked bye. Faster than I expected. I took a few stops, for bathroom breaks and for a couple cups of coffee. But other than that. I was making good time.

The constant humming of my truck gave me a headache. My eyes where fighting to stay open. And my whole lower back area was going num.

I turned on the radio. And went through the stations. Trying to find some rap or something to wake me up. But eventually just turned it off.

My car was starting to overheat. And the temperature was just a little too cozy. So I turned that off as well. The colder it is. The less comfortable. The less comfortable the longer I'm guaranteed to stay awake.

More time flew by. And last I checked the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning.

My phone rang. I knew it was Nudge. And her voice just seemed to annoying. But I ignored it.

The music of the ring was soothing. Almost like a sick, twisted lullaby.

It rang again.

And again.

And again.

Until I couldn't stand it. I launched for my phone from across the car. Removing both hands from the wheel. I turned my phone on silent. My truck swerved, and I shot up. My feet slammed on the breaks. But it was no use. It was too late. The lights kept getting bigger and closer. Closer and brighter.

Until there was no light at all.

**Haha! Sorry. The first chappi is always my worst. Like i said please stay with me. I already have the next chapter writen. But i wont upload it until i get 5-7 reviews. XD**

**Hoped you liked it! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! 2nd chapter is up! I hope you guys like this one better. The beginning is a little boring. Because its no Fang Max stuff going on. But i'll get better. I hope. XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Fang's POV**

"Now this is a two bedroom, two bath complex. It's not furnished. So the rent would be in your price range." Kaity, my agent said, taking my hand and pulling me into the small living room. "So what do you think?"

I gently pulled my arm away. And walked around the room. It was small, very small. And worst of all. Carpet. I absolutely HATE carpet. I scowled no fireplace, or no skylight.

"We're done here." I muttered. Looking at Kaity, and then nodded at the floor. She sighed. "Don't you want to check out the rest of the apartment?"

I scowled again, and stormed out of the room. Frustrated, Kaity quickly caught up with me.

"You know Fang. Almost every building in this area is carpeted. I don't understand why you want to live here anyway. It's so . . . dead."

I shrugged. And kept walking down the sidewalk. This part of Ohio was cold, wet, and sulky. But anything and defiantly not dead.

"So why don't we go north of here? I bet I can find just what you're looking for."

I didn't respond. Because I was now in a bad mood. We walked for a little while. The only sound was Kaity's heels hitting the concrete.

"Fang. You need to make up your mind already. I showed you at least 25 houses in the past week. Didn't you say that you were in a hurry? So I suggest that you rent a place and get going."

I shrugged. There was no real reason to rush. I just want a place to my own. And I want the first house to myself to be perfect. It sounds something that a stupid chick would say. But it's what I want. And what I want is freaking hard wood flooring.

We rounded a corner. And Kaity was still running her mouth. "There's a building a few blocks from here. I'm sure that you'll like it. And if you don't, then we'll call it a day? Do you want a-"

"What's that?" I interrupted. Nodding toward an in process construction building.

"Oh that old thing? Just a little thing there expanding. Now, about your budget-"

I ignored her and started making my way across the street. I don't know why. But I felt a feeling that this building was what I was looking for.

I ran up the stairs to a room. It had the famous "FOR RENT" Sign on the door. I opened it, and walked in. It was nice, very big and open. And completely furnished, even better. I started walking around like I did for all the other apartments or houses that I visited. And everything was perfect. Even the living room had dark oak wood flooring.

Kaity came in at that moment. And quickly took in the area. She smirked and strutted over to the couch, and set down her clip board.

"Well. This is nice. Just what you are looking for am I right?"

I nodded.

"Excellent! I'll go down to the front office and fill out the paper work. Care to join me?"

"Sure." I say. As I followed her out the door, and down the stairs.

**A/N: OK! Now it gets interesting. From here. i guess XD**

_**~(*1 month later*)~**_

I open the fridge, and take out a beer. I then make my away out of the well-lit kitchen, and plopped myself onto the black leather sofa. The apartment I'm now renting didn't change at all. It took a while to sort out the papers, and then pack the little stuff I had at my parents' house in New York and fly it all here. But it's finally done. And now I'm an official 18 year old free adult.

I turn on the T.V, and still sipping my bud, I started flipping through the channels as my propped my feet up on the glass coffee table.

"Oh absolutely NOT!"

I stop what I'm doing, and quickly turned around, to find a very tall dirty blond, with a blood red tank top on, covered by a fuzzy black jacket, with dark, faded red jeans, and black UGG boots standing before me.

"Get you're hideous feet of that table! Holy shit! What are you doing in my apartment GET OUT!"

I stood up. "What do you mean YOUR apartment?" I hissed.

The girl ignored me. "What the hell are you doing?" She stormed over to me. Picking up one of my cans. "You ever heard of a trash can? UGH! Boys are such pigs! I'm gone for a couple hours and come home finding an under aged boy getting wasted and trashing my apartment!"

I looked at her, confused as fuck. What was this girl talking about? Was she high? Or was I? I closed my eyes and shook my head, hoping to clear it.

"Look lady." I started. But when I looked up, she was gone. Yep, I was defiantly losing it. Automatically, I let my feet fall to the floor. I set my beer down. I hurried back into the kitchen, making my strides as long as possible and hurried back with the trash bin. I started shoving my empty beverage cans and bottles into the bin. Looking over my shoulder constantly.

I really hope I was sane. Because I know for a fact that if a cute blond was really in my apartment, I would want to take full advantage of the opportunity.

As soon as the living room was spotless. I turned around and basically sprinted back into the kitchen. I set the trash in the corner beside the end granite counter where I found it. I rested my head against the wall, and closed my eyes, then sighed. I'm going freaking crazy.

"That's better."

My eye's widened. I turned around and saw her, the dirty blond.

"Now." She continued. "I'm glad you stopped by, but I would appreciate it if you left."

I opened my mouth to say something. But I couldn't get the words out. So I just stood there, looking at her like a creeper. Her eyes grew impatient.

"Would you like me to show you the door?" She hissed.

"I could say that same to you." I said, leaning against the stove. "But do you wanna play house instead? You be the door . . . so I can slam you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked her eyes growing from milky gold chocolate, too black coal in an instant. "What's your name?"

I smirked. It's funny though. How I can smile when a crazy, mental, but insanely hot girl broke into my apartment, claiming that it belonged to her.

"Fang."

She scowled.

"What's yours?"

Her face softened. And she bit her lip. She started looking around the room. "Uh . . ." Her chocolate eyes landed on a coffee mug that said 'Merry Christmas Aunt Max!' on it.

"Max." She insisted. "My names Max."

I raised my eyebrow. Knowing that she got that from the cup, didn't give me good vibes.

"Your last?"

She answered quickly. "Why do you wanna know _Fang_, gonna stalk me? Oh wait I guess you already are. Considering you're in my house."

I sighed, and closed my eyes again. I brought my hands to my head and started rubbing my temples. I didn't know what to say. In a situation like this. I usually don't say anything. I know that's not an option. But that just makes it all the better reason not to. I'm too drunk to deal with this right now.

A minute or two passes. And I look up.

And Max disappeared.

**So? How did you like the 2nd chapter? Better than the first? Not better than the first? Should i contuinue? Or not continue? I want feedback people! Please? **

**Sorry! Still dont know the movie name. Im too lazy too look it up XD**

**I have to write the 3rd chapter. Im like half way done with it. So i'll update in 2 or 3 days. Until next time!**

**TOODLE-LOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, sorry guys. I said i would update in 2 or 3 days. And i think it's been 4. but ive benn busy. Sorry. But here's the 3rd chapter! I think it's pretty good. But my spelling sucks. Sorry.**

**OH! And the movie is called 'Just Like Heaven.' I think i spelt that worng. But its 10 o'clock and my mom is about to come home, and i have to wake up at 6 and i need to be in bed and im typeing realllly fast so who cares.**

**It has Reese Witherspoon in it. I dont know how to spell her name. But . . . it reminds me of resse's peanut butter cup, and spoons. XD**

**Fang's POV.**

"Hey! Fang! Dude . . . I haven't seen you in forever man! Glad you could make it!" Iggy called from across the café'. I swaggered over to my, what seemed like a long lost best friend. Sat down across from him, and sighed. I had a lot on my mind.

"How's life?" Iggy asked.

I ran my fingers through my jet black hair. "Complicated."

Iggy's eyebrows twitched and he stroked his imaginary beard. "Hmm . . . interesting." He paused. "This doesn't have to do with a girl now does it Fangles?"

I scowled at him. What the hell? Of course not . . . Not a real one that is. I was about to open my mouth to tell him off. But we got rudely interrupted.

"Hello. Could I get you gentlemen something to drink?"

Iggy glanced up at the waitress and seductively smiled. "Sure, water for me please. Fang?"

I turned my scowl over to the waitress. Making her jump back a little, I mentally chuckled and my harsh look began to relax. "Same."

She blinked, nodded and walked off. Oh how I love messing with people. I turned my attention back to Iggy. Who was now texting someone on his cell phone. "So . . ." He continued. "About your complicated life? You said it was about what? A girl?"

I snorted. "Not exactly."

Iggy was still glued to his phone. Not bothering to look up at me, which for some reason ticked me off. "What do you mean? Details dude details!"

I hesitated. "It's complicated."

He sighed. "Fine don't tell me. How the new apartment?"

"It's nice, I guess."

Iggy smiled, but I wasn't sure if it was at me, or at the text message he just got. "How's the bed? Did you break it yet?"

Usually, Iggy's jokes are stupid, embarrassing. And just darn right obnoxious. But felt the corner of my twitch up a bit.

"Not yet."

Silence. We just sat there, sipping our water. I was now dying to tell him about the sexy imaginary blond I keep seeing. And how I hate it when she disappears. After about 20 minutes of watching Iggy's fingers spaz around on his IPhone. I decided to tell him. What's the worst he could do?

Call me a crazy, emo psychopath and stay the hell away from me? Yeah, like I care.

"Iggy?"

"Mhm . . . ?"

I stop for a moment, trying to think of the right words. But cant, so I go with the safest sentence I could manage. "I think I'm seeing . . . things."

He goes on, like its nothing. "What kind of things?"

"Like extremely sexy, badass, bossy, blonds."

This gets his attention. If it involves sexy girls, No, just girls in general. He's all ears. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath, and say the longest sentence that I most likely have said in my whole life. About what's on my mind. What has been bothering me for the past 24 hours.

"I don't know. But this chick keeps popping out of nowhere. Demanding that it's her apartment, and that I better get the hell out of there. She didn't seem to know her own name. And I keep wondering, what else doesn't she remember? But before we can get into a serious conversation, she disappears."

I pause. Staring intensively at Iggy. Trying to unmask his emotions. But I find no confusion, no anger, hell, no emotion that says. 'Holy fuck, I better get the heck out of here.'

All I see the same smart ass look that never leaves. "Dude." He starts. "You really need a girl friend."

My breathing stops. This was not the response I was looking for, at all. "I'm serious."

"Yeah. Sure, sure." Iggy says. "What kind of drugs are you taking?"

I couldn't take it. I thought no one. And I mean no one, could piss me off. But Iggy just did, and I'm not furious. I slam my water down. Making the glass shatter, ice cold water soaked my body. I shot out of my seat, making a breakaway to the door. I'm fast, and move like a shadow. So I'm at the door in seconds.

"Fang!" I ignore him, and burst out the door, and into the snow. "Fang! Come on man! Wait!"

I can't, because I'm already gone, for another year or so. Screw Iggy, screw people, screw life. I don't need anyone. All I need is myself.

**~(****)~**

I open the door, and take single step inside. I pause, listening for any spare footsteps, and spend about 30 minutes of sneaking around my apartment. After I look under all the beds, inside all the closets, and behind all the curtains, close the windows and lock the door. I decide the cost was clear. Maybe I was just high on something and was hallucinating.

I take a quick shower. But catch myself opening my eyes as the scolding hot water and burning shampoo runs down my face. By the time I get out, eyes are look all blood-shot and itch like hell from the toxic soap.

I dress in my plaid Dark red, and black cotton pants. And latterly fall into bed. But for some reason, I can fall asleep! Keeping my eyes closed, I turn onto my stomach. When I still can't relax, I take the comforter and pull it more security around me. Then I wait, and unconscious never comes. I search my mind, looking for an excuse to get up. Water! I'm thirsty.

My eyes open, and I also realize that I forgot to turn off the lights. I walk into the kitchen and fill a cup with tap water. After chugging it down. I fill it up again, and then made my way back to the master bed room. When I reach the door, I walk over to the night stand to set the glass down.

"Your still here? Why am I not surprised?"

I turned to the beautiful sing song voice, of my imaginary Max. She was in different clothes than before, her winter outdoor wear was replaced with a silky royal purple tank top with shorts. "Who said I was leaving?"

"Are you a freaking idiot? UGH! I can't stand you!"

I chuckled, amused at her anger. "You look tense. Wanna join me?" I ask addressing to the bed. "I'll give you a massage."

Max scowled. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Mhm . . ." I watched her facial expression become softer, as if she forgot completely about throwing me out.

"It's not like I would mind . . ." Her eyes flitted down, sizing me up.

"I guess you're right." I muttered. "I don't want to break my headboard."

Max then started hysterically laughing. "YOUR headboard? Correction, I think you mean MINE."

"No, I think you're mistaken honey."

Max scowled, and put her hand on her hip. God, Max could make any simple gesture look sexy. "What do you mean?"

I snorted. "You're just my imaginary dream girl."

She takes this as a surprise. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well, I haven't met anyone was awesome, funny, bossy and sexy than you. You're just what I want." Max doesn't respond. And for once, I feel that I need to fill in the silence. "Too bad you're not real."

This wakes her up. "What! Screw you! Who do you think you are? I am real. And as real as you will ever be!" I could basically see her shake with furry. "Get out. NOW I'm calling the cops." She turned on her heels, and stomped over to the cordless phone on the dresser across the room.

"See how you like the beds in a freaking jail cell. I bet there real soft god damnit!"

Her cold eyes where still glued to my face, as she took a swipe for the phone. But it pulled away with nothing. Shock spread across her pale face, when mine only smiled. I knew it. She tried to grab the phone over and over again. With no success.

"What the fuck did you do to my phone?"

"You mean MY phone, you're not real."

Max growled. "Yes I am!" She started pacing the room, muttering to herself. "If I wasn't then why would I be here?"

"Max?" I say.

She looks up. "Who's Max?"

I stare at her, really? Is she serious? "You are . . . ?"

"Oh YEAH!" She beams. "Thank you! You're names Fang, my names Max."

I raised my eyebrow. And she stared at me, as I did the same; I refused to take my eyes off of her. So she wouldn't disappear again.

"Fang." She whispers. "You have to help me."

**Sorry for the cliffy. And i was going to continue with this chapter. But i didnt want to write anymore, i just finished this like 5 min ago. And so i'll put it in the next chapter. I'll update ASAP! OH! and i'll upload for sweep away love as well! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Max?" I say._

_She looks up. "Who's Max?"_

_I stare at her, really? Is she serious? "You are . . . ?"_

_"Oh YEAH!" She beams. "Thank you! You're names Fang, my names Max."_

_I raised my eyebrows. And she stared at me, as I did the same; I refused to take my eyes off of her. So she wouldn't disappear again._

_"Fang." She whispers. "You have to help me."_

**_Hey Guys! Sorry its been so long. Ive been busy... So i tried to make this as long as possiible. No ones prob gonna read this. But i still want to continue, so hopefully some newbies will hope along for the bandwagon. Sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. I'll send the next chapter to a beta. So enjoy :)_**

**Fang's POV**

I hesitated, why? Because 'Max' was obviously a figure of my imagination. And even if she was real, where the hell would we start? She doesn't even know her own name for crying out loud.

"Fang?"

I stayed silent.

"Fang?"

"Max, you're not real." I scowled. "And this can't be your apartment, because its mine."

A look of pure hatred spread across her. "Now you're just trying to piss me off aren't you?"

I smirked. "If you're telling the truth, then prove it."

"On the couch, the pillow on the left corner, turn it around and on the back you'll find a small red stain. I spilt some cranberry soda on it while I was watching the health channel."

I picked up the pillow, and surprise surprise, she wasn't kidding.

"And underneath the table, there's a drawing of a butterfly from when my niece came over to visit. She drew it there because I was too busy to find her some paper."

I looked under the dining table, and again, she was right.

"And look under the fire hydrant across the hall, I always hide my spare key underneath it."

My guess was she expected me to leave the room and confirm her statement. But by this point, I didn't see any reason to not believe her. "So you like watching health programs? And you have a niece, what's her name?"

Max's face fell. "I-I don't remember."

I leaned against the kitchen counter. Wow, maybe it's about time I go see a therapist. "So will you help me?" Max asked.

"Mmmmm."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you DARE make me beg."

Even though I'm 'that' guy, that's known to take things way to seriously, I couldn't help but to jump on the opportunity. You know to lighten up the mood a little.

I chuckled. "Get on your knees."

"Pervert," She hissed. "I would never."

"I'm waiting . . ." I smoldered, motioning toward the floor.

Max grimaced. "As you wish your majesty." Then rolling her chocolate brown eyes, she fell to the floor and clutched at my pant leg. "Pleaaaasee Fangy, be an angle face and help a poor lost soul find her way back to the universe so then she can make LOVE to your royalness!"

Sarcasm, don't you just love it?

"Close enough." Still smirking, I made my way into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers. I heard Max come up behind me to do the same.

"So what exactly are you doing?" She hissed. "What gives you the right to go through MY things?"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, god she was annoying. "I'm looking for Information, anything that looks important, or that can relate to you."

I paused, not wanting to say too much at once. "Phone numbers, names, or addresses."

We continued working, digging all her (or mine? whatever it doesn't really matter) crap out of her kitchen drawers. An hour of searching, and we basically found nothing but gum wrappers, pencils, and worthless, meaningless notes.

"Oh! Oh! I think I found something!" I hurried over to her, and she passed me the piece of paper she held in her hands.

_762 Park Ave._

Max nodded. "It's an address."

"Well done captain obvious." I mocked.

"But it's missing a zip code, a state too." She pushed, "So this could lead nowhere, besides, it sounds a little to monopoly me."

I shrugged, and ran my hand through my hair. "Who cares? At least it's a start."

"Touché. Well then, let's get a move on." Max pulled her coat tighter around herself before heading toward the door. I sighed, retrieved my own jacket, pulled it on and followed her.

We walked down the hallway, passing other renters along the way. "God, why is it so quiet? I must have died of boredom living in this place."

All the sudden, I felt beyond stupid. "Max." I said. "The neighbors are right here so why don't we just knock on doors and ask about you."

Her mouth dropped. "Why didn't we think of that before? Fang you're an absolute genius!"

I silently agreed, now we don't have to waste multiple hours driving around blindly looking for one place in particular. Which could in fact have absolutely nothing to do with Max. But instead we now can just simply walk next door and go straight for the gold. I'm becoming better at this investigator thing eh?

We turned and headed back to my apartment, but stopped when we came to the door right next to it. I knocked and waited.

The door opened and an older man, about 55-60 answered the door. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I just moved in next door. Did you know anything about the women who lived there before me?" I know it was a little straight forward, but hey, time is money.

The man looked confused, but decided to answer me without question. "I didn't know her that well, didn't see her much. But I believe she was in her late 40's maybe?"

I heard Max choke back a sob in disbelief, and I had to force myself to not burst out in laughter. "She was never home, at work I suspect." The man continued.

"Is that all?" I asked. He nodded and Max and I turned and started walking upstairs. "He couldn't see me." Max said. "I was standing right in freaking front of him and he couldn't see me."

"Like I said before." I started, "You're not real."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I don't know, according to him your 40."

Max playfully hit my arm as we approached the next door, the one that was directly above hers. I knocked, and a young woman answered.

**Max's POV**

"Oh! She looks my age." I whispered to fang, and then felt stupid considering that nobody but him could hear me. "Maybe we were friends . . ."

"Hello?" The women (wearing VERY tight spandex shorts and a sports bra) asked, literary eye raping Fang through the doorway. "May I help you?"

He cleared his throat, "Ugh yeah. The Women who lived downstairs, did you know her?"

"Oh her? I think she was mentally ill, we never talked, I hardly even saw her. She was differently the crazy cat lady of the building." She paused to run her fingers through her annoyingly long shiny red hair. "It's a shame she died." She continued rolling her eyes. "Why did you just move in?"

"Mentally ill? Cat lady? Can you say excuse me? Who does she think she _IS_ in her-?"

"Yeah, I did." Fang interrupted, and guess what? I actually caught Fang eye up , Hell he even gave her the creepy cliché eyebrow wag! I felt my face heat up, and my nails dig into my palms.

"Well nice to meet you neighbor." She cooed while winking, "My names Lissa."

Fang nodded. "Nick." He held out his hand, and Lissa shook it. "Well Nick, you're in luck, I just finished cooking. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fang declined politely. "I still have to finish unpacking."

My eyes narrowed, for the short time I have known him. Fang never, EVER was that well-mannered to moi. But it's different when some hot red head with a bad case of gossip comes along?

"Oh that's too bad." Elmo pouted. "But before you leave, could you do me a huge favor? There's a window in my bedroom that won't close. Could you give me a hand?" She stood there looking hopeful, fluttering her obviously fake eyelashes. While I just waited, I glanced at Fang and couldn't help but smile, because the look on his face was priceless.

"Sorry. But I should be getting back." Then without another word or glance in my direction, he turned and walked down the hall.

**My mind went blank at the end. Lol, Maxie-poo was jealous yes? So if i get 5 reviews for this story i'll throw in a little fax next chapter! And i know how EVERYBODY LOVES FAX! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Update

**Hey everyone! Kaitlynn or JfKCrookShanks here. My pen name used to be Timmons1998, but I feel like I have grown out of it.**

I'm really sorry everyone. I have this really bad habit of starting things I think i'm going to commit too. Then I just quit, and move on to the next hobby that I find interesting. I guess that's just how life is. Always changing, never boring, people always keep moving. Therefor, I have not been writing, at all. It honestly breaks my heart, I still read the reviews some of you still send. But honestly, even when I go to start a new chapter, I just stare at the blank computer screen. Not writing a single thing. Iv'e changed a lot I guess. Developed a new way of living, A new way of thinking, Its a beautiful thing really, to know how much you've grown as a person, to know all the mistakes you have made in life so far.

I honestly don't know why i'm updating. After all these months, I guess it finally hit me, how I always say i'm going to do something, and then I don't. Set it aside and forget about it. Updating My bio, and this story actually I guess is making me feel better. Maybe i'ts the facts that i'm taking my time, right now, to pour my thoughts onto a page. Something I haven't done in a long time.

I'm not saying that iv'e stopped writing all together. Who know? Maybe one day i'll wake up in the morning and continue Sweep Away Love and Life after Death like I intended. But until then. Stay fresh everyone?

_**"My life is one big first draft.**_

_**I'll forever continue to edit myself."**_

-David Allan Serfozo-

_**"Eat it. Love it. Shower in the rain of fire.**_

_**Bring on the war. I can handle the challenge."**_

-Dave Serfozo-

_**"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."**_

-Maya Angelou-

_**If anyone is interested where life is taking me right now, check out my youtube channel. JfKCrookShanks**_


End file.
